


let's throw a party in the sky

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Starry Night, Stars, Summer Camp AU, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, a bit angsty but, enjoy, happy ending okay, i apologise for that, not songfic but inspired by elevate by big time rush, they mayhaps kiss, theyre being adorable but it might hrut a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: the stars in the sky and the history behind constellations was beautiful, but in jisung's opinion, minho's eyes held within themselves prettier stars no one could duplicate.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	let's throw a party in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT BETA READ !!
> 
> this was done as part of the minsung bingo challenge !! fill completed: STARS/CONSTELLATIONS.
> 
> enjoy :]

if you asked jisung before on what he expected from the summer camp he was forced to attend, he would probably have stared deep in your eyes and even further beyond; your soul more exactly; and would have told you that he was expecting the worst out of everything there. he was so sure that he was going to hate that summer camp the same way he hated the fact that he did not own a gaming console. honestly, who could have blamed him, though? summer camps were always… something else. most people hated it there and it was a fair reaction from jisung to expect it to suck majorly.

but what he did not expect was the fact that he actually started enjoying himself there after the first three weeks or so. whenever questioned about it by his parents, he would just change the subject. because it was not due any kind of specific activities, it was because of the person he was assigned to be roommates with. his roommate… was enchanting, if he could say so himself. there was something about him that pulled jisung in. he had no idea what, but he enjoyed his company a lot.

and it seemed like his roommate also enjoyed jisung’s presence.

they started talking casually as soon as they discovered they were assigned the same room, but neither of them thought much of it at the time. however, as time passed by quickly, they started to get close and even stayed awake after the camp’s curfew and talked in complete darkness about this and that. they got to know a lot about each other in just three weeks and everytime that knowledge was growing, jisung found himself enjoying the summer camp even more.

of course, he would never say that out loud. that it was because of minho. he was not that brave, mind you.

after those three weeks, you were able to see them hanging out together almost everywhere around the place, no matter if it was a camp activity, free time or anything else. even if they were not supposed to be doing the same thing together, they were still finding a way to interact with each other or make playful banter as everyone else just stood and watched them in silence, hoping they would stop ‘flirting’ soon enough, so they could proceed with their tasks and so on.

soon enough, they stopped caring about the curfew and they would sneak out from the campsite, going around the location and finding different interesting spots where they could spend the night, until they had to go back or until one of them would get tired enough to want to sleep.

under the stars, jisung noticed that minho’s eyes had a special sparkle… minho’s eyes were pretty by deafult, even during the day. but whenever the older looked up at the sky and started naming different consteallations and explaining the meaning of some or the history behind them, jisung felt even more intoxicated with whatever minho ahd going on.

he was pretty sure at that point that minho casted a spell on him, because jisung never got that close to someone before, especially not that fast. whatever it was about the other, jisung did not mind it, though. it felt warm. cozy. fuzzy. it felt good and he did not want it to stop.

it became a routine for them. to sneak outside, lie under the stars and talk about the most random shit ever or about things that burdened them a lot before or even then. the second type of nights were always filled with an underlying sense of dread, as they both discovered more and more about each other. not that it was bad, but their hearts always did a little bit of sinking, whenever the other would say a tragic moment from their life. they wished they could have been there for each other.

and one day, minho suddenly spoke up, while looking at the stars. but that time, it was nothing about the consteallations or history behind them.

“you know, this summer camp will come to an end soon enough. i know we live kind of far away, but if you ever go through something, look at the sky if you can. no matter the time of the day, just know that i will feel your gaze on our sky and i will also look up at it, to let you know that everything is going to be alright, sung.”

ever since minho told him that, jisung could swear everytime he was locking eyes with the older, some strings were being pulled in his heart. but what if the stars he wanted to look at were the ones in minho’s eyes? what then? what was jisung supposed to do about that one?

however, that remained unspoken between them. jisung was too much of a coward to ever do that kind of step. but he never stopped wondering. and everytime he and minho were close to each other, eyes locked, he couldn’t help himself but wonder: what if their circumstances were different? what if their destiny was written distinctly in the stars?

what if in another universe… they were meant to be? and what if… this and that...

these thoughts haunted jisung’s mind ever since that fateful day. he never said anything, despite something in him telling that minho was waiting for that. and while he tried his best to gather the courage, he was packing his things, since that night was the last night he was going to spend at the summer camp. next day? everyone was going back home and if he could, jisung would turn back the time. he would do it in a heartbeat, as he wanted to try and get back to the night when minho told him that he was going to be him always. all he needed to do was to look at the sky and minho was going to know.

and he would feel comforted.

that was such bullshit, though.

jisung sighed as he finished packing and then just threw himself on the bed, face down on a pillow, as he let out a tiny scream. why was he such a fool? why couldn’t he do something about all of that? why was he such a coward. only if the stars could give him as much confidence as he wanted, instead of comfort from the boy he loved. or even better, why not both, you know?

“what’s the matter, who stepped on your fluffy tail, you loud squirrel?” minho asked as he entered the room, since he went to ask around if there was any kind of activity for that night, since it was the last one.

“nothing, just realising how much of an idiot i can be.” jisung simply answered and then got up from the bed to face minho. “whatever, did you find anything about tonight or?” he then questioned, trying to brush off all his thoughts from earlier.

“apparently there might be a bonfire, but we are allowed to do whatever we please. so we could go for a walk or something, if you want. or anything, really.” minho shrugged and also packed his last things, feeling a sense of dread for the upcoming day as well. it felt as if everything was going down the drain and he did not like that feeling at all. it made his heart tingle in ways that he did not want it to tingle. painful. it was painful and it hurt, but minho would never say that out loud.

sometimes it was better to just stay quiet about it and then hope things pass away as if they never happened.

but did he really want to forget the memory of jisung?

the answer was ‘no’.

“actually, can we get on the top of the dorms building? and watch the stars, while at the bonfire, but not quite?” jisung randomly suggested, feeling just a little tiny bit brave. but it still was an improvement, wasn’t it?

“i mean, yeah sure, i think that sounds cool, actually.” minho simply agreed, not questioning it that much. whatever plan jisung had, the older was not going to bring his hopes up too much. even if something inside him told him that it was a good idea to do so. only time would be able to tell if it was a good idea or not in the end.

as the day passed, the sunset quickly bathed the entire of the camp in a combination of warm colours, varying from reds and pinks to blues and purples. it was a sight to witness and something that was warming both of the boys’ hearts. it was something that told them that there was faith beyond the darkness and that something ebautiful would always come to the rescue and mesmerise not only the human kind, but also the world itself.

after the basics around the bonfire happened, minho and jisung made their way towards the stairs that were leading them up on the roof of the dorms’ building. there they sat on the edge, with their legs dangling, as they noticed the sparks and smoke from the fire go up in the sky and combine the two different sparkles of light in one.

“you know how you told me that whenever i need it, i should look up at the sky? and that you will know and look up as well, telling me that i will be comforted?” jisung suddenly asked, trying to fight back some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“yeah, why?” minho answered with a question and moved his gaze onto jisung, wondering what the younger was about to say.

“what if… we would be able to look at the sky together? i know, it sounds impossible, since we don’t live close. but i don’t want to see you through the stars, minho. i want to see the stars in your eyes as you talk about the sky. it won’t be the same. but even if that is not possible… let’s throw a party in the sky tonight and make everything worth it.”

without saying anything, minho slid a hand on the back of jisung’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing his lips onto the other’s, giving the younger a sweet and soft kiss, signaling that they were going to be fine. even if it was going to be hard.

“let’s throw a party in the sky and not for the last time, we are going to make it, jisung.” minho whispered after he pulled away from the kiss and made eye contact with jisung, who probably just invented a new shade of red. the older chuckled and connected their lips again, as the stars cheered for them.


End file.
